


condensating breaths

by guesso



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: those unspeakables, the beautiful way this defies categories, labels - Drift reflects on moments with Rodimus.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	condensating breaths

when you die and

break heaven

take me with you

that gnawing

cold hand

clammy

window drippings

a morning yet

found in a 

near dear

stranger’s car

These limits

and warnings

beautiful and

sharp against

your

vibrancy.

I’ve loved and

missed you

a thousand

times over

the same worn

knowns sinking

nostalgic for

a future where

we dreamed and

laughed that

unspeakable hunger

away

Yes,

when you die and

break heaven,

take me with you.

Let me keep your 

warm hands against

my cold frame

so we can

insulate our void

with foggy

condensating

breaths


End file.
